UMP-45
The UMP-45, or KM UMP45, as it was previously known, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike series''. Overview The UMP-45 is a moderate submachine gun available to both teams. Most players tend not to use it because of its low-medium damage and penetration. It also has the lowest rate of fire out of every SMG (although the fire rate has been greatly increased in Global Offensive). For those reasons, the UMP45 is very uncommon among players, usually being replaced by the MP5 or P90. Currently in Global Offensive it costs $1200 instead of $1700. Properties The UMP-45 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. In CS:GO, this was lowered to 230. The UMP-45 is one of the many weapons that have the ability to shoot underwater. Advantages * Lightweight * Cheap * Fairly accurate at long ranges * High damage * High kill reward (in CS:GO) *Low recoil Disadvantages * Low penetration power * Low rate of fire * Long reload time * Small magazine size * Not effective for ambushing. Gameplay Tactics * Spray at full-auto when at close to medium range, while strafing. The UMP's spray pattern climbs up and to the right after the first three shots, then further up and hard to the left after the about the sixth. Count out a fast "One, two, three" when you fire; fire at the head starting at "one," pull down and left at "two," putting your crosshair on your target's bicep, and at "three" pull diagonally down across their torso to the waist and hold the crosshairs just to the right of their body. This should ensure at least one headshot and multiple body hits. ** In Source, spraying at someone at medium range is not recommended. If you do want to take your opponent quickly, crouch to increase your chances of winning. Close-range spray is still useful and if a headshot is scored, the opponent will go down quickly. * At medium range, 2 shot bursts are effective (particularly when crouched), in older games only. ** If you encounter other SMG, shotgun, rifle, and pistol users, retreat to medium ranges to engage them. For inexperienced users, they may spray bullets with automatic weapons, thus you may be a harder target to hit if you maintain distance in which the UMP-45 is a little superior to other SMGs in terms of accuracy. ** Remember to reload often, as the low damage of the UMP may need to use the entire magazine to kill an enemy at medium range. This weapon has a small magazine capacity and will take a while to reload. * If a group of opposing team members have visual contact of you from a far distance, it is possible to strafe, aim at the chest, neck, or head, and fire at your targets. Due to the low recoil and acceptable accuracy, it is possible to score a few headshots. * Hide if any snipers spot you or avoid common sniper spots entirely. * Try to avoid contact with rifle and SMG users at close range. * When in very close combat, circle-strafe the enemy. This will bring a greater chance of victory, since the UMP has almost no movement penalty (in earlier games). * If you run into multiple enemies at close, retreat ASAP. You should have at least a teammate if you want to deal with them, the rate of fire and the magazine capacity of your gun is not fast and high enough to bring them all down before they kill you. * Make sure to take advantage of the UMP's cheap price tag in Global Offensive by bringing a decent pistol to compensate for its lower magazine capacity and limited range. * Avoid engaging group of enemies, due to the UMP's low magazine size, low rate of fire, and slow reload speed. * Try to take your target by surprise as the UMP has lower firepower and rate of fire compared to most other weapons. If you attack first before the opponent knows where you are, you should kill him before he kills you. * In CS:GO, the fire rate for the UMP-45 has increased but the submachine gun is now less accurate and has higher spread. Nevertheless, strafing and burst firing are essential tactics when using the UMP-45. Countertactics * Use long range weaponry, specifically rifles, against its users. * Use a Flashbang and either eliminate UMP-45 users or stay away from them. * Wield another SMG or a weapon that has a faster rate of fire. Shotguns like the XM1014 or the Nova are excellent to counter the UMP-45 at close proximity. However, it requires some skill because if you miss, the opponent may counter your strategy. * If caught by a UMP-45 user at close range, keep strafing. Because of the low magazine size and lengthy reload time, users may have a hard time in spraying bullets while maintaining accuracy. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are 3 bots that use the UMP-45 as their main weapon. Tthey are: *Quincy: Cost 1 (with the P228 as a secondary weapon) (CT) *Floyd: Cost 1 (with the USP as a secondary weapon) (CT) *Crackpot: Easy (with a random secondary weapon, but he never uses it) (T) ''Deleted Scenes'' The UMP-45 has appeared in some missions in Deleted Scenes, mainly because it has moderate performance in combat (although it has inferior performance compared to the MP5 and that weapon only appeared twice.). The UMP-45 appears in the following missions: *Lost Cause: As a starting loadout. *DrugLab: Found inside a house nearby the second drug machine. *Thin Ice: Found beyond a locked door that has to be opened by the blowtorch, just located next to the starting point. *Hankagai: Secretly found beyond a locked door. However, it cannot be opened and requires “noclip”. Oddly, a box of full ammo can also be found in that room. Gallery Trivia * The file name for this weapon on the database is ump45. * If equipped with the KM .45 Tactical, they will draw from a single store of ammo due to sharing the same cartridge. * In most Counter Strike games, the fire selector switch is either set at safe or the single shot, thus it should be impossible to fire at full-auto. This is fixed in Global Offensive. * In Condition Zero, the UMP-45 has a muzzle break. * The texture for the UMP model in Counter-Strike 1.6 has a magazine cutout to expose the cartridges contained within. However, the texture was static, meaning the magazine would still appear to be full after the player had fired the weapon. ** In later versions of Counter-Strike, including Deleted Scenes, the transparent magazine texture is no longer present. ** In Global Offensive, the transparent magazine texture returns but the weapon is tilted at an angle in which the player cannot see it clearly (unless you are reloading or inspecting the UMP-45). *The UMP-45 is slightly larger in first person view before Counter-Strike: Source. * In some old Global Offensive menu screens and related media, a Counter-Terrorist operative is seen wielding an UMP-45 with an EO-Tech sight. However, this is not present in the game. * The CS:GO version of the UMP-45 has its rate of fire slightly increased, but it's still the slowest-firing SMG in game. * Despite the fact the UMP-45 fires at the same RPM as the AK-47 (600 RPM), it fires slower than the AK-47 in Counter-Strike Source. This has been fixed in CS:GO. * Because of the lack of popularity, the achievement "UMP-45 expert" is the least gained weapon achievement out of all weapons in Counter-Strike: Source. In Global Offensive, the UMP-45 is the second least achieved (excluding equipment). * The real-life UMP-45 fires from a closed bolt firing system, which results in excellent first shot accuracy and pretty good medium to long range when tap or burst firing. ** Due to this, the ump has replaced older mp5's By some Special Forces like the German GSG-9 and more recently the British SAS replacing the unsilenced mp-5 while the mp-5SD (self silenced) is still in use aswell. External links *UMP45 at Wikipedia. *UMP45 at Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Automatic weapons Category:German weapons